With industrial development, urban construction and an increase in vehicle use, dust increases and air pollution gets worse in outdoor environment, which causes the indoor air to get worse. On the other hand, decoration and smoking are also important reasons for the accumulation of harmful particulate matters in the indoor air. With the improvement of living standards, people's awareness about health increases gradually, higher requirements for an indoor air quality are put forward, so an air conditioner capable of removing PM2.5 is increasingly favored by consumers.
At present, a traditional air purification device mainly adopts a dense HEPA (High efficiency particulate air) filter net, and particles in the air are blocked to be absorbed by the net when flowing through the dense net. The shortcomings of this dense net are that it needs to be changed frequently as the meshes are easy to plug, and the electric motor of the purification product dedicated to support the use of the HEPA filter net has a large load because of the large loss of resistance, resulting in an increasing electricity consumption, and a loud noise.